Jeremy Corbyn
Jeremy Bernard Corbyn is a UKGC-Groupy McGroupface politician who served as Vice President of Groupy McGroupface in 2017. Prior to this, Corbyn had severed as a Congressman in the House of Representatives. Before pursuing a political career in Groupy McGroupface, he had been a political activist in the UKGC. Ideologically, he identifies as a democratic socialist. Early Life Corbyn was born on May 26th, 1949. He is the youngest of four children. In his early years on Twitter, Corbyn was affiliated with the UKGC, and had multiple involvements in Labour Party politics. Upon Groupy McGroupface gaining independence however, he began a political career in this newly-found group chat. Upon the creation of Congress, he was elected as a Democrat to the House of Representatives. 2016 Groupy McGroupface Democratic Primaries In 2016, Corbyn announced that he would pursue the nomination for President from the Democratic Party. He fought against Tim Kaine, Nicola Sturgeon, and Frank Underwood in the 2016 Democratic Primaries. Eventually, Corbyn gained only 100 votes and lost to Sturgeon, Kaine, and Underwood. Once Kaine and Underwood tied, the race went to a coin toss. Underwood won, and later chose Corbyn as his running mate. 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Vice Presidential Run Corbyn campaigned often with Underwood, who was also serving as a Senator at the time. His most notable appearances at Underwood campaign events were the 2016/17 Democratic National Convention and a speech in which then-President James Hewett officially endorsed the Democratic ticket. Corbyn later participated in the Vice Presidential debate against Republican candidate Evan "McMuffin" McMullin. In the debate, he touched on issues such a marijuana legalization and GroupCare. One of the most heated moments of the Vice Presidential debate came when Corbyn was attacked by Evan McMullin for his stance on legalizing marijuana. Corbyn eventually admitted that while he had a strong stance on the issue, his running mate Frank Underwood did not. The Democrats later won the election in early 2017, making him the Vice President-elect. Vice Presidency (2017) Corbyn was officially sworn in as Vice President in January of 2017. It was clear that he had somewhat of a strong influence on the Underwood Administration's cabinet with political allies such as Diane Abbott being chosen to serve. However, there are some picks that Corbyn likely had no say or opinion on, like Doug Stamper as Chief of Staff or Al Gore as Secretary of Energy (Later Secretary of the Interior). From the outside, it seemed like Corbyn had little influence on the decision to go to war on Mars. Corbyn was believed to have been against the war, due to this anti-interventionist stance. Corbyn resigned his post as Vice President of Groupy McGroupface in Summer 2017. The cited reason for this was that Corbyn was too busy with non-group chat related business, and therefore could not fully devote his time to being Groupy McGroupface Vice President. He was originally supposed to be replaced by Michael Madigan. However, when Madigan declined, Secretary of Defense Tim Kaine was moved to the position. He was sworn in soon after he was chosen. Post-Vice Presidency Initially, Corbyn remained mostly silent on Groupy McGroupface issues, rarely giving interviews regarding the group chat. However, in late 2018 this suddenly changed. In the run up to the 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, he endorsed Communist Party candidate Hans of the Southern Isles. In his endorsement speech, he implied that his resignation as Vice President was as a result of being dissatisfied with the Underwood Administration. He also made multiple allegations that the Democratic Party had made multiple attempts to silence him since his departure from politics. Personal Life Corbyn lives with his wife Maria Alvarez and his three children. He is a dual citizen of the UKGC and Groupy McGroupface. Role-Plays Featured In * 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * Penguin Club Presidential Election, 2017 (Supporting Character) * 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * Alex's Monthly Round-Up (Guest in 2 Episodes)